


Cool for the Summer

by Onlymystory



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: Buck comes over to apologize to Eddie.It's a very good apology.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 11
Kudos: 456





	Cool for the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I had Demi Lovato's "Cool for the Summer" in my head while I wrote this, so while it has nothing to do with apologies, the sheer sex appeal of the song and this ship made me use it in the title. 
> 
> I'm new here, please be gentle.

“Buck?” questions Eddie when he opens the door. He’s a little hesitant, considering how they left things at the store. “Um, look man, I know I said some things and I appreciate you coming by to see Christopher, but he’s not here right now.”

“Yeah, I know,” replies Buck. “I just saw him at Abuela’s.”

“You were at Abuela’s?”

Buck nods, leaning against the door frame like he has all the time in the world to wait to be invited in. 

Eddie hates that damn lean. It makes him want to...makes him want Buck to...it makes him just plain want. Eddie rattles off every least sexual thing he can think of internally.

“I mean, you made it pretty clear that I owe a few people some apologies. And you’re right, it wasn’t fair of me to air all of your personal shit like that.” Buck gives him that stupid little grin where his mouth apologizes and his eyes look like a puppy. “I didn’t really understand what exactly attorney-client privilege meant, but still, I probably could have censored better. And I figured I didn’t just owe the team an apology, but other people as well, like Athena, and Maddie, and Abuela.

Anyway, Christopher was over there, so I just told him I was sorry I hadn’t been around, and we played a few games, then I came over here.”

Buck gives Eddie a pleading look. “You gonna make me apologize out here on the porch?”

Eddie sighs and moves out of the way, stepping back into the hallway. “Nah man, you know I can’t really stay mad at you.”

Buck follows him in, shutting the door behind them. “Oh, so I don’t need to apologize.” He’s close, so close, and Eddie takes a step back, hitting the wall, only for Buck to close the distance. 

“Oh you owe me an apology,” says Eddie. He wants so badly to drag Buck the last couple inches towards him and yet, he desperately needs Buck to give him space. His dick is hard as nails and all he can think is thank fuck he hadn’t had the chance to change out of his jeans. Although, if Buck looks down at all, he’ll see everything Eddie’s trying to get under control. Eddie starts to inch along the wall, towards the entry to the kitchen. “Better make it a good one.”

Buck slams a hand against the wall, stopping Eddie’s movement. Eddie freezes, his eyes betraying him and fluttering upwards to meet Buck’s.

Buck’s eyes are dark with intent and Eddie can’t help but lick his lips, suddenly nervous. He’s so focused on Buck’s face, that he doesn’t notice Buck’s hand moving away from the wall until both hands are at Eddie’s crotch, flicking the button of his jeans open and sliding down the zipper. “Eddie,” whispers Buck, his voice like warm caramel, “I’m going to apologize so well.”

And then in what is a move so smooth, Eddie’s not entirely sure what happened, his jeans and boxers are around his ankles. Buck leans in and swirls his tongue around the tip of Eddie’s dick. 

“Oh fuck,” breathes Eddie. “Buck...I...what...you don’t…”

Buck frowns up at him, his breath ghosting over Eddie’s dick. “You don’t want my apology?”

“This isn’t what I meant,” gasps Eddie. What the fuck is his brain doing? Why is he trying to stop this?

“I know it’s not what you meant,” teases Buck, in between tiny licks. “But it is what you wanted.”

“Yesss,” gets out Eddie, clenching his fists at his side, “I’ve wanted this for so long, but Buck, I...I…”

Buck laughs, the low vibrations sending a shiver through Eddie. “I was just waiting on you to give me a reason. But you took so long, I found an excuse.” His tongue laps at the precum. “Can I continue?”

And Eddie gives in, doesn’t even know why he was arguing this long. “Yes, fuck, please Buck, please.” His hands slam against the wall as Buck holds his hips steady, finally, finally wrapping those stupidly pink lips around Eddie’s dick, taking him nearly all the way down in one smooth motion. 

It’s perfect and it’s too much and it’s not enough and Eddie needs more, so much more. Buck pulls off, just for a moment and Eddie takes his chance, dragging Buck up to him so he can kiss him. Their first kiss is urgent and heated and full of promise. Eddie kisses with everything he has in him, desperate for Buck to know that this can’t just be tonight, he needs so much more. 

Eddie’s hard, he’s so hard, and he can feel Buck’s cock pressed up against him. He kicks his own pants the rest of the way off, pulls at Buck’s shirt because he needs it off, off now, and fumbles at Buck’s jeans. 

“I got you, I got you,” soothes Buck, working his way out of his pants as he continues kissing Eddie. 

Eddie has both hands around Buck’s neck, pulling him closer. It’s still not enough and he strains against Buck.

“Shh, shh,” Buck’s shuffling them around, switching positions.

“Buck, I need, need to…”

“You wanna fuck me, baby?” asks Buck. Eddie’s pretty sure he could come from those words alone, but yes, yes, yes, that’s what he needs. 

Buck turns, his back to Eddie, and oh fuck that ass is a thing of beauty. Eddie shoves a little at Buck’s shoulders. “Bedroom? I’ve got stuff in…” He’s cut off by the sight of Buck bending over to reach into his jeans on the ground. Buck comes up with a small packet of lube and a condom. “Came prepared.” His eyes are dark and mischievous. “Oh, and Eddie? When I say prepared, I mean I stopped by my place before I came here and made sure I was nice and open for you. So,” he kisses Eddie, filthy as possible, “I really need you to slick up that gorgeous cock of yours and fuck me against the wall. We can try the bedroom out next time.”

Eddie’s good with that, he’s so good with that, and he kind of wants to argue that his dick is still slick with Buck’s mouth, but that’s not the smartest argument. “Turn around,” he orders, his voice huskier than he intends. 

“Yes sir,” says Buck, all supplication and no defiance and oh Eddie’s dick wasn’t already hard as a rock, that would’ve done it. 

“You gonna be good for me?” he asks, sliding in slowly, giving Buck time to adjust.

Buck pushes back, clearly desperate for as much of Eddie’s cock as he can get. “So good, Eddie, so good.”

Eddie presses Buck’s head back, pulling Buck to him as he seats himself fully inside Buck, his balls pressed tight up against Buck. “That’s it baby,” he murmurs, pulling back and then slamming back in, hard and fast. “You’re so good for me, Buck, so good.” He thrusts over and over, bringing himself to the edge before he wraps a hand around Buck’s cock and starts stroking in time. 

“Eddie, Eddie, fuck!” Buck’s voice is desperate and needy, his hands clutching at Eddie’s arms. “Please, Eddie, please!”

“You’re gonna be good for me, right?” demands Eddie. “Not gonna disappear on me again?”

Buck shakes his head and Eddie moves faster. He’s close, so close, and so is Buck and he’s determined they come together. “Because Buck,” he whispers in Buck’s ear, flicking his tongue, while he snaps his hips forward once more, using his hand to twist and stroke Buck’s dick quick and fast. “You’re mine, mine, mine.”

Eddie comes on the last word, can feel Buck across his hand, knows just how hard Buck came at the way he sort of melts into Eddie. He pulls out carefully, turning Buck so he can lean in and kiss him again. Buck’s bravado is long gone, nothing but a need to please left behind. 

They kiss for long moments, hands roaming and soothing. Finally, they separate, panting still, sweaty and disheveled in the hallway.

“Hey Buck,” says Eddie, smoothing his hair in between kisses.

“Yeah?”

“Apology accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else feel like Buck would be all swagger at the start, but be so needy by the end, while Eddie would start out unsure, but just take command in a gorgeously sexy way? Maybe it's just me, but I feel like that's how they'd be in bed, so that's what I wrote.   
> Anyway, hope you liked, feel free to leave ideas for more, I want all the plot bunnies for these two.


End file.
